castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Castlevania: The New Generation
Castlevania: The New Generation ist das einzige Castlevania Spiel, dass für Segas Mega Drive entwickelt wurde. Es erschien am 17. März 1994 ind Nordamerika und einen Tag später in Japan. Der europäische Release war am 20. März. Mit diesem Spiel baute Konami erstmals eine Brücke zwischen der Castlevania-Geschichte und Bram Stoker's Dracula. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! Im 19ten Jahrhundert wuchsen Europas größte Nationen stark an und schuffen somit eine Machtbalanz auf dem alten Kontinent. Die Einwohner spürten, dass es früher, oder später zu einem Krieg kommen würde, weswegen die Staaten verschiedene Allianzen bildeteten, die sich gegenseitig misstrauten. Im Juni 1914, wurde der Kronprinz von Österreich-Ungarn in Sarajevo ermordet, was schließlich zum ersten Weltkrieg führte. Es wurde gesagt, dass eine unbekannte, wunderschöne Frau, aus den Schatten heraus, darin verstrickt war. Es war Elizabeth Bartley, die zusammen mit der dunklen Zauberin Drolta Tzuentes diesen Plan ersann, um mit den Seelen der Toten, die durch wegen diesem internationalen Krieg ihr Leben lassen mussten, ihren Lord, Dracula, wiederzubeleben. Zwei Männer, Nachfahren des legendären Vampirjägerclans der Belmonts, John Morris und Eric Lecarde machen sich auf, um der Bedrohung entgegen zu tretten. Sie reisen zusammen zu den Ruinen von Dracula's Schloß, können jedoch keinen Hinweis auf den Vampirlord finden. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass Elizabeth in der Nähe war, folgen sie ihr in einer heißen Verfolungsjagd quer durch Europa. Mit viel Aufwand ist es John und Eric schließlich mögich, die Plage von Dracula und Elizabeth in einem finalen Kampf im Schloß Proserpina zu beenden. Doch die Freude über den Sieg währte nicht lange, nachdem sie den schrecklichen Preis erfuhren, der mit der vollen Macht der Peitsche zusammen hing. Gameplay Castlevania: The New Generation, hält sich stark an die Formel der vorherigen Spiele, jedoch mit einigen Erweiterungen. Man kämpft sich durch sechs lineare Levels, bekämpft dabei viele Gegner und muss Fallen ausweichen. Am Ende wartet immer ein Boss, den man gewöhnlicherweiße jedoch schon in der Mitte des Levels entdecken kann. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Castlevanias, spielt sich das Geschehen jetzt jedoch nicht hauptsächlich in Dracula's Schloß ab, sondern an verschiedenen Orten in Europa. Man hat die Auswahl zwischen zwei verschiedenen Charakteren, die sich unterschiedlich spielen und man auch bestimmte Bereiche eines Levels, nur mit jeweils einem von ihnen erreichen. John spielt sich wie ein traditioneller Belmont. Er kämpft mit seiner Peitsche, die sich drei mal upgraden lässt (im Gegensatz zu zwei mal, wie in vorherigen Teilen), sowie den bekannten Zweitwaffen. Wenn man den Angriffsbutton gedrückt hält, ist es ihm möglich, die Peitsche aufzuladen und eine mächtigen Schlag auszuführn. Das vierte Powerup macht sowohl aus der Vampire Killer Peitsche eine Flammenpeitsche, sowie sie auch die Zweitwaffen verbessert. Wie auch schon in Super Castlevania IV kann John mit der Peitsche nach unten schlagen, während er im Sprung ist, sowie sich mit ihr an bestimmten Stellen über Abgründe schwingen. Eric ist etwas stärker als John, da er schneller ist und seine Waffe, der Alucard Speer, eine längere Reichweite hat. Der Speer kann ebenfalls viermal upgegrade werden und Eric kann die selbe Zweitwaffen wie John benutzen. Eric kann in vier Richtungen angreifen, wobei der Angriff nach unten nur erfolgen kann, wenn er im Sprung ist. Als Spezialattacken kann er seinen Speer zurück und vorwirbeln, sowie ein gewaltiger Sprung, mit denen er bestimmte Plattformen erreichen kann. Ebenfalls bemerkenswert sind die Spezialeffekte, die durch das Mega Drive möglich sind. So gibt es bestimmte Hindernisse, die bisher in keinem anderem Spiel der Reihe möglich waren, wie z.B. der sich drehende Turm von Pisa, oder die auf dem Kopf stehenden Räume im Schloß Proserpina. Charaktere Helden * John Morris ( ジョニー・モリス'' Johnny Morris'') — Geboren am 12. Dezember in Texas, USA. John ist der Sohn von Quincey Morris, jenem Helden der Dracula 1897 tötete, jedoch daraufhin sein Leben verlor. John ist ein Mitglied der Morris Familie, einem Zweig des Belmonts-Clans, denen die Vampire Killer Peitsche anvertraut wurde, als die Belmonts verschwanden. Doch die Morris Familie hat nich nur die Peitsche geerbt, sondern auch die schwere Bürde, Dracula aufzuhalten, wann immer er wiederkehrt. Als John herausfindet, dass Draculas Nichte, Elizabeth Bartley, sich daran macht, Dracula wiederzuleben, reist er nach Europa, hinein in eine große Verfolgungsjagd, die ihn und seinen besten Freund, quer über den sich im Krieg befindenden Kontinent führt, auf der Suche nach Elizabeth, um sie zu töten und Draculas Wiederauferstehung zu verhindern. * Eric Lecarde (エリック・リカード Eric Ricardo) — Eric Lecarde ist John's bester Freund. Er stammt von einer noblen Familie, Segovia, Spanien ab und führt den Alucard Speer, der von Dracula's Sohn, Alucard, geschmiedet wurde. Erst durch den Pakt der Lecardes mit den Morrises, ist es John möglich, die Vampire Killer Peitsche effektiv zu nutzen, was auch ein Grund ist, weswegen Eric John bei seiner Aufgabe, Elizabeth zu stoppen, hilft. Jedoch ist dies nicht Eric's Hauptgrund Elizabeht zu jagen. Sein eigentlicher Grund ist, dass Elizabeth seine Geliebte Gwendolyn entführt und in eine Vampirin verwandelt hat. Da es Eric nicht möglich ist, sie von diesem Fluch zu heilen, beschließt er sie zu töten, um sie von ihrem verfluchten Blutdurst zu befreien. Mit Hass im Herzen, nimmt Eric seinen Speer und zieht durch Europa auf der Suche nach Zeichen von Elizabeth. Sein eigentliches Motiv, hält er jedoch vor seinem Freund John geheim. Feinde * Elizabeth Bartley (エリザベート・バートリー Elizabeth Báthory) — Dracula's Nichte, Elizabeth, wurde von den Toten von einer dunklen Zauberin namens Drolta zurückgeholt. Sie ist auf der Suche nach einem Mittel, um ihren Onkel wieder aus seinem Grab zu holen. Sie hörte von einem Konflikt zwischen den größten Nationen, wegen ihrer Kolonien und beschloß eine Lunte zu zünden, die die Welt in den größten bisher dagewesen Krieg stürzen würde. Dazu lies sie den österreichisch-ungarischen Kronzprinzen ermorden, was letztendlich zum Tod von Millionen führte, deren Seelen Elizabeth dazu nutzen wollte, Dracula wiederzubeleben. Während sich die Welt gegenseitig bekämpfte, zog sie durch Europa, um die Mächte der Dunkelheit zu vereinen und das Ritual für Draculas Wiederauferstehung vorzubereieten. Doch sie wurde verfolgt, von zwei Vampirjägern, die nicht weniger wollen, als sie tot zu sehen. * Drolta Tzuentes (ドロテア・ツェンテス Dorothea Szentes) — Im Kern all der Katastrophen von 1917 steht die dunkle Zauberin, Drolta. Sie belebte Elizabeth Bartley wieder und ersuchte sie, ihr bei der Wiedererweckung Draculas zu helfen. Elizabeth ersann einen ruchlosen und welterschütternden Plan, um den Grafen zurückkehren zu lassen. Drolta unterstützt Elizabeth, um ihr Verlangen zu sättigen, es zu sehen, wenn der Graf erneut zu neuem Leben kommt. * Dracula (ドラキュラ Dracula ) — Die Verkörperung des Bösen. Er wurde 1897 von Qunicey Morris getötet, doch seine ihm ergebenen Diener, wollen ihn um jeden Preis wieder am Leben sehen. Elizabeth und Drolta suchen einen Weg, um dies geschehen zu lassen, doch sie werden von zwei Vampirjägern gejagt. Der tote Körper des Grafen befindet sich in Elizabeth's Schloß Proserpina, England. Musik Die Musik des Spiels wurde von Michiru Yamane komponiert, der später auch an anderen Spielen der Serie mitwirkte, inklusive Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Manche Stücken kehrten auch in späteren Teilen der Serie zurück. The Sinking Old Sanctuary wurde wieder in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon und Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness verwendet. Iron Blue Intention wurde in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin und in Castlevania: Judgment als Charakter Theme für Eric Lecard erneut verwendet. Themes der Castlevania NES Trilogie, können mithilfe einen Passworts angewählt werden und im Soundtest angehört werden. Grafik Castlevania: The New Generation bietet rotierende Hintergründe, Wasserreflektionen, ein Turm der von links, nach rechts schwingt und viele verschiedene Farben. Das Spiel bleibt auch mit der düsteren und unheimlichen Atmosphäre von Super Castlevania IV auf einer Linie, was zu einigen Zensuren in der europäischen Version des Spiels führte (siehe Regionale Unterschiede). Obwohl die Umgebung ein Schritt zurück ist, im Vergleich zu Super Castlevania IV, dass mehrfach scrollende Ebenen und mehr Animationen bot, hat das Spiel sehr stark detaillierte Hintergründe. Text Referenzen Castlevania: The New Generationen versucht eine Verbindung zwischen Bram Stoker's Dracula und der Serie herzustellen. Einer der Helden des Buches, Quincy Morris, ist der Vater von John Morris. Desweiteren wird Quincy Morris auch zu einem Nachfahren der Belmonts gemacht. Die lässt manche glauben, der Roman sei Teil der offziellen Castlevania Timeline, was jedoch in manchen Fällen zu inkonsistenzen führen würde. Das Buch wurde nie bisher in irgend eine der offziellen Timeline eingegliedert. Die Hintergrundgeschichte des Spiels bezieht sich mit dem ersten Weltkrieg auf wahre Geschehnisse der Weltgeschichte. So wird hier auch ein Charakter des Spiels mit der Ermordung von Franz Ferdinand von Österreich/Ungarn in Verbidung gebracht. Elizabeth selber, basiert lose auf der historischen Person Erzsébet Báthory. Drolta Tzuentes basiert auf eine ihrer Dienerin, die sie unterstützt hat, verschiedene junge Frauen zu ermorden. Regionale Unteschiede Die PAL Version des Spiels (Europa und Australien) musste einige Zensur über sich ergehen lassen. Da es zu diesem Zeitpunkt verboten war, das Wort blood in einem Spiel zu verwenden, wurde das Spiel deswgen in den PAL Versionen The New Generation genannt, wohingegen der Name der US-Version Castlevania: Bloodlines ist. Der Titelbildschirm der japanischern und nordamerikanischen Version ist rot und soll einen See aus Blut darstellen. Auch dies wurde in der PAL Version zu blau geändert und soll hier Wasser darstellen. Ebenfalls gibt es hier auch keinen Tropfeffekt. Auch manche Farben von Gegnern, wie z.B. Zombies, oder Medusa Heads, wurden geändert, um sie nicht ganz so furchterregend aussehen zu lassen. Ebenfalls wurde Strukturen sowohl im Vorder- als auch Hintegrund geändert. Schlußendlich ist auch Eric's Todesanimation anders: Sein Speer pfählt in jetzt nach seinem Tod nicht mehr, sondern fliegt nur weg. Mehr dazu siehe Bericht auf schnittberichte.com Weitere Unterschied sind eine langsamere Geschwindigkeit (bedingt durch das PAL-Format) und eine andere Platzierung mancher Gegner, was das Spiel unbalanzierter macht (manchmal schwieriger, manchmal einfacher), verschlechterte Treffererkennung, andere Soundeffekte und manche Zwischenbosse, wie der Wassermagier haben keine Boss-Energieleiste. Die japanische und nordamerikanische Version sind sich ähnlicher, haben jedoch auch einige Unterschiede. In Japan nennt sich das Spiel Vampire Killer, der Schwierigkeitsgrad "normal" ist einfacher (weniger Gegner, stärkere Helden) und es erscheint kein Passwortbildschirm, nachdem man einen Level beendet hat, sondern nur, wenn man keine Leben mehr übrig hat. Weitere bemerkenswerte Unterschied sind die Rolle von Drolta Tzuentes, die eine größere Rolle in der Geschichte spielt, da sie dort, im Gegensatz zu den westlichen Versionen, wo sie als Amateurin beschrieben wird, als mächtige Zauberin beschrieben wird. Dort ist sie auch der vorletzte Boss. Eric's Gesicht im Artwork wurde ebenfalls geändert. So sieht er in der japanischen Version deutlich weiblicher aus (Bishōnen), während man ihm in den westlichen Versionen ein maskulineres Aussehen gegeben hat. Endings Das Spiel hat vier verschiedene Enden. *Wenn man das Spiel mit John Morris beendet, heißt es, dass er die Wiederbelebung von Dracula aufgehalten hat. *Sollte man das Spiel im Expert-Mode beenden, sieht man einen anderen Screen, in welchem John eine Action-Pose macht, die bedeutet, das Blut der Vampirjäger fließt durch seine Venen. *Eric's Ending sagt uns, dass er sein Schicksal erfüllt hat. *Sollte man das Spiel mit ihm im härtesten Schwierigkeitsgrad beenden, wird man mit einer Nahaufnahme belohnt und der Ankündigung, dass großes Unbekanntes ihn in der Zukunft erwartet. Danach erscheinen die Credits, während auch nochmal alle Bosse gezeigt werden. Boxart bl-cover2.jpg|Nordamerika bl-cover3.jpg|Japan bl-cover4.jpg|Europa/Australien Trivia *Das Spiel ist das erste, dass die legendäre Peitsche der Belmonts als Vampire Killer bezeichnet. Genau genommen heißt sie "Vampire Killer, die Zauber Peitsche" (妖鞭バンパイアキラー). *Ursprünglich sollte das Spiel lediglich eine Nebenstory der Castlevania Serie sein. *Der Belmont Krieger und die Frau, die man im Intro sehen kann, sind höchstwahrscheinlich eine Referenz an Trevor und Sypha, oder Simon und Selena. Gallerie bloodlines1.png bloodlines2.png bloodlines3.jpg bloodlines4.jpg bloodlines5.png bloodlines6.gif Next Generation.jpg Siehe auch * The New Generation (Kategorie) * The New Generation Charaktere * The New Generation Items Weitere Themen * MegaDriveFAN - Japanisches Magazin, in welchem das Spiel behandelt wird. * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin - (Akumajou Dracula: Gallery of Labyrinth in Japan) ist das direkte Sequel zum Spiel. Es spielt während des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Die Helden sind Johns Sohn Jonathan und Charlotte Aulin. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 5. * The New Generation Inventar Externe Links *Dracula (Roman) *Elizabeth Báthory *Quincy Morris en:Castlevania: Bloodlines es:Castlevania: The New Generation T T T Kategorie:The New Generation